To Save The One's You Love
by cenaluver
Summary: When Harry and Draco's girlfriends are taken captive by Lord Voldemort, they must decide to save the women they love and risking losing the war in the process or risk losing the ones they love the most. An AU Interlude to sequel to one of my stories.


Victoria followed by Meagan stepped onto the Hogwarts Express as they headed to school for their final year. The air on the train seemed different but neither of them could understand what the problem was. Slowly they walked the corridor of the train till they reached their usual compartment sliding the door shut they waited quietly for the journey to begin.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked Meagan about an hour into the train ride.

"No," Meagan said shaking her head as she looked at her best friend "Something's wrong, I just can't place it."

"Is it Draco and Harry?" Victoria asked quickly "Last we heard they were alright! They are supposed to be safe!" She said worried.

"No," She said shaking her head slowly "It doesn't have to do with them."

"Then what is it?" Victoria asked looking around the compartment. 

"Something's about to happen," Meagan said quickly standing up and moving to the compartment door.

Meagan was thrown back against the window of the compartment as the train jerked to a stop. Screams followed by shouting was heard in the corridor. Meagan's blood ran cold as Victoria looked at her frightened.

"I really hate your senses," She said frightened.

"Hide!" Meagan said quickly as she crawled under the train chair, a shadow appeared on the floor, Meagan heard Victoria take in a sharp breath. 

Meagan breathed in deep as she tried to conceal her feet from the person's view. She looked over at Victoria who was trying to make herself disappear into the wall. The mysterious person walked into the room and stood between the two seats.

"They aren't in here!" He shouted, to a person Meagan couldn't see. "He said they would be in here!"

"Did you check under the seats?" A women's voice asked.

Meagan's heart raced as she saw the man bend over and look where Victoria was hiding. Victoria let out a blood curdling scream as the man was reaching out to grab her.

"Petrificus Totalus," She screamed at the man as he fell over onto his side. Meagan crawled out from under her seat as she looked at Victoria "Stay there!" She said as she scrambled to her feet as she ran from the compartment.

Meagan ran down the corridor searching for someone anyone, who would be able to help her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she was down to her last corridor of the train and found no one. She beat the wall with her fist; she heard foot steps behind her and quickly turned around. Her eyes widened in fear as Bellatrix Lestrange slowly walked toward her with her wand pointed to her. Suddenly Meagan was unable to move.

"Well well well," Bellatrix said slowly and menacingly "Potter has taught you well hasn't he? Well he's not here to save you now is he?" Meagan's eyes widened in fear as Bellatrix ran her wand slowly down her cheek. "Won't he be the depressed little boy when he finds out we've taken his love. Oh The Dark Lord will be so happy we've finally captured you. You're Harry's weakness; you will be his down fall."

The spell was released, as she fell face first onto the floor. Meagan tried to push herself up, but was flicked onto her back and was wreathing in pain as Bellatrix put the Cruciatus curse on her. Her screams echoed through the empty corridor as Bellatrix laughed with delight.

"Enough," Someone said from behind her "We need her alive, and sane," Meagan opened her eyes slowly as she saw a man standing behind Bellatrix, holding the lifeless body of Victoria in his arms. "Now stun her and let's go!"

"Stupefy," Bellatrix laughed and Meagan saw no more.

"Something's wrong!" Harry said as he sat up from where he was laying. "Meagan's in danger!"

"Harry it's probably nothing," Hermione said calmly to him "You say that once a week, and I check on her and she's usually fine. Your senses are just on overdrive because of the war."

"Hermione's right," Ron said as he walked into the room. "It's probably nothing."

"It sure feels like something," Harry said rubbing the scar on his forehead "My scar has never hurt before when I sensed something was wrong with her."

"Harry," Hermione said quietly looking at the small clock hanging on the wall in the dark room "She's heading to Hogwarts now, the Order would surely be on that train with her, they would not leave her alone at time like this."

Harry sighed as he lay back down on the small bed in his room. He'd spent far too long in his safe house avoiding Voldemort. He hated the fact that he couldn't spend time with Meagan, he'd promised himself he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He never trusted anyone else with her safety. Shutting his eyes he went into an uneasy sleep.

"Hermione," Ron whispered as they walked out of Harry's bed room and shut the door "He's right, you heard about the attack on the train."

"I know," Hermione said back to him quietly looking nervously over her shoulder at the shut door "But Harry can't know! He's got too much to think about right now."

"What are we going to do then Hermione?" Ron asked as they sat in the dark kitchen

"We can't tell him, he mustn't know," She frowned at her boyfriend. 

"Hermione, love, this is the first time you aren't making sense," He said shaking his head "The entire wizarding world knows and it happened less than four hours ago. Everyone is on high alert, how can we not tell him?"

"Don't you understand Ron?" Hermione said simply "You-Know-Who, wants this to happen, he did this for a reason, by kidnapping Meagan it means that Harry will forget about all his training, he'll forget a war is going on. He'll run out and rescue her without even thinking about it. He's setting a trap for Harry."

"A trap that no matter what happens will harm Meagan even at the slightest move," Ron sighed. "And he's got Victoria too, what's he going to do with her?" 

"Something worse then what he'll do to Meagan," Hermione said taking a deep breath "She's Draco's girlfriend, Draco betrayed him, so he's probably got something even worse planned."

"Why wasn't anyone protecting them?" Ron shouted.

"Ron, quiet you'll wake Harry," Hermione said sharply.

"I could've been there, I could've saved them, helped them!" Ron sighed.

"Ron, Meagan's one of my best friends too, and so is Victoria, I would've done anything in my power to see that nothing bad happened, but we can't protect everyone," Hermione said simply.

"Tell that to Harry when he finds out," Ron groaned.

Meagan groaned as she sat up, opening her eyes, they slowly adjusted to the dark room she was in. It smelt of mildew and grime, her movements echoed across the stone walls. Shivering she looked around.

The room was completely empty and bare save for a small window, which let in a sliver moon light. Feeling the walls, they were made of stone and covered in water. Her foot steps echoed on the stone floor as she walked around her cell. Her heart pounded against her ribs as she was realizing her fate. She would either die, or be tortured.

"Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs "Help me! Please someone help me!"

She screamed till she was hoarse and tears slid down her cheeks. Slowly Meagan slid down the stone wall till she sat quietly holding her legs tightly to her chest. Feeling alone and scared she cried. She knew exactly were she was and exactly who wanted her, and for what reason.

Meagan tried her hardest to remember what had happened before she came into the cell. All she could remember was being on the Hogwarts train then having the Cruciatus curse put on her, everything else was dark. Running her fingers through her hair, she controlled her crying. She knew she had to be strong, it would be a while still everyone found out what happened. But at this moment all she wanted was Harry to be here. 

Draco took a deep breath and slowly entered the Order headquarters, only a few hours after the attack on the train and it was full of Order members. He slowly stood in the door way of the kitchen as everyone was gathered at the long table.

"Draco dear!" Mrs. Weasley said walking over to him hugging him lightly; he gritted his teeth as he winced. When she backed away he was favoring his rib cage. "What happened dear?"

"I was held at bay, while other Death Eaters tortured me when they found out I was going to tell you guys about the attack," Draco said quietly "It's my fault, it's my fault the two girls I love more than anything are in the hands of him right now."

"Draco you shouldn't blame yourself," Remus Lupin said quietly as he sat next to Tonks. "You wouldn't have been able  
to stop them." 

"I know," Draco said quietly sitting down gingerly in the nearest chair "but I could've tried."

"And could've died trying," Tonks said quietly.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked quickly "Does Harry know?"

Everyone suddenly went nervous and avoided Draco's gaze, he knew at the moment that Harry didn't know what had happened to Meagan and Victoria and it would be his task to tell him.

"You don't expect me to give him that news do you?" Draco asked slowly looking at the other members of the Order. "I'll get beaten more by him then the other Death Eaters."

"We figured you'd be able to tell better because of your—history with Meagan," Bill said quietly.

"Great, so he gets to hate me for more than one reason now. He'll blame me for not stopping it, and then I'll get yelled at because I'm the one who's going to tell him," Draco sighed closing his eyes.

"Draco we don't mean to put this all on you," Lupin  
supplied "It's just we figured you'd be the best person for the job."

"And when will I have to do this job?" He sighed

"Tomorrow morning," Bill frowned.

"Get up," Someone growled into Meagan's ear kicking her hard in the stomach "I said get up,"

She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes in the dimly lit room, she looked up at the window and noticed the sun was out, it was day time. Looking up at the person above her she tried to move as far away from the person as possible. Bellatrix looked down at her smiling evilly; she reached down and grabbed a fist full of Meagan's hair as she dragged her out of the door in the stone wall.

She held onto Bellatrix's wrists to lessen the pain in her head. Her uniform was being torn and destroyed by being dragged on the wet stone floor. Soon Meagan was thrown into another room; she lay cowering beneath Bellatrix's feet.

"Pick her up Bellatrix," A calm but cold voice said.

"Yes Master," She said as she tightly grabbed Meagan's arms as she lifted her up.

Meagan refused to pick her head up; she knew exactly who was sitting before her. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Look at me," He said calmly, "I said look at me!" He yelled and Meagan snapped her head up "That's better."

She stared into the cold, snake like face of Lord Voldemort, and suddenly she was more scared then she'd ever been.

"So this is the famous Meagan Caldwell, Harry Potter's love, his weakness," He smiled, or what he thought was a smile "How does it feel to be a pawn in our twisted game? Are you enjoying it?" He asked standing up and slowly walking toward her "You're a smart girl; I heard you're head girl this year, well done. It's such a pity that you won't be able to fulfill any duties in Hogwarts this year, those were always fun."

Voldemort stood inches from Meagan; he smiled at her as he raised one of his long fingers to her cheek. "So warm," He said quietly as he ran the finger down her cheek, she quickly turned her head from him and tried to fight Bellatrix's grasp. "Crucio!" Voldemort shouted.

Bellatrix let go of her as she fell to the floor in spasms, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as she kept thinking "Let the pain go away," The curse was released and she was left on the floor gasping for her breath.

"It would be good never to fight again," Voldemort hissed as he got down to her level "I was going to let you see Harry before you died, but if you keep acting like that you won't see him again. Take her away," He said lazily waving his hand.

Meagan was too exhausted to fight back as Bellatrix grabbed her by the arm as she dragged her from the room. Suddenly a scream sounded throughout the hall, she knew immediately who it was.

"Victoria!" She screamed "Victoria where are you?" Bellatrix quickly dragged her away and the screaming died out.

Meagan saw a u-bend pole sticking out from the wall when she looked a head of them; she figured this would be the perfect time to try to get away. Once she got within reach of it, she shoved her foot into the tight space, Bellatrix tugged her arm, but she wouldn't budge. Holding on with all her might, she began to fight back, throwing punches at her as she held her foot firmly in place. Bellatrix dropped her to the floor as she scrambled to get a better grip. With a tug, a snap echoed through the hallway, Meagan's ankle shattered.

"That'll teach you," Bellatrix growled as she threw her back into her cell. "Do that again and I'm sure The Dark Lord won't be forgiving."

"Are you sure you want to do this Draco?" Hermione asked looking at him kindly as he sat at the kitchen table with her and Ron.

"I have to," Draco sighed placing down his coffee cup as he looked at the door that led to Harry's bed room. "The Order thinks it best that he knows."

"Does the Order have a plan yet to get Victoria and Meagan back?" Ron asked quietly.

"Not yet," Draco said looking down "I'm beginning to give up hope. He'll kill both of them I know he will, and it'll be my fault. I brought them both into this!"

"Draco, clam down," Hermione said placing a kind hand on his arm. "We'll get them back, we will get them back!"

"Get who back?" Everyone jumped in their chairs as Harry entered the room, as he adjusted his glasses. He looked around at the faces of his friends "What's going on?"

"Harry," Draco said calming looking up at Harry "You might want to sit down for this."

"What happened?" Harry said quickly showing fright in his eyes "It's Meagan isn't it? I was right!"

"Harry," Hermione said calmly "Sit down."

"Okay," Harry said as calmly as he could, taking a seat next to Ron.

"Something happened yesterday while Meagan and Victoria were riding on the Hogwarts Express. The train was ambushed by Death Eaters. They were taken Harry, The Dark Lord has them!" Draco said calmly.

"Where are they?" Harry asked through gritted teeth "I know you know where they are keeping them. Tell me!"

"Harry we must wait till the Order comes up a plan," Hermione pleaded.

"Who cares about the plan, I want Meagan back," Harry snapped at her, before looking back at Draco. "I know you know tell me where they are!"

"Harry, I can't tell you. That's just what he wants, he wants you to come barging in for her!" Draco said quickly.

"I don't care," Harry said as calmly as he could "I want her back Draco, I want her safe. I can't live without her."

"Harry," Ron said slowly "We'll get her back, we'll get both of them back," He said to Draco.

"But first we have to wait for the Order's decision," Hermione said quietly.

"I can't wait that long," Harry said quietly "Malfoy you and I are going to go get them, with our without the Order's help."

"Harry that's suicide," Draco said quickly "Meagan wouldn't want you to die for her, she can't live without you Harry, think about what you're doing!"

"I give it two days," Harry said after a pause "If we hear nothing from the Order in two days, then we're on our own."

"Agreed," Everyone said quietly.

Two days felt like an entire lifetime for Meagan and Victoria as they sat in their cells, never knowing if the other was alive, and safe. It worried both of them to death, all either of them wanted to do was get out alive. They just wanted to be in the arms of their loved ones again.

Meagan said quietly in her cell, as she wrapped her bandage tighter around her shattered ankle. In the two days her ankle was left broken, it began to swell and turn a nasty shade of purple. Eventually she ripped off the sleeve of her school sweatshirt, and tied it around her ankle. She could barely walk, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to survive the pain anymore.

Everyday Bellatrix visited her cell, throwing stale foot at her, and if she was bored would torture her with the Cruciatus curse, at this point she was giving up.

"Master," Wormtail said bowing himself into Lord Voldemort's chambers.

"What is it Wormtail," He asked annoyed.

"My Lord," Wormtail said quietly "He is coming tonight, Harry Potter shall be yours once again Master."

"And this time we won't let him slip through our fingers," Voldemort said calmly "And as for Lucius' boy, I know he'll be with Potter to save his little girlfriend he shall meet a fate worse than Potters. Prepare the girls Wormtail, have them ready outside at night fall, this will be a night we'll never forget." He said triumphantly. Wormtail bowed himself out of   
the room.

Bellatrix walked into Meagan's cell and laughed at the girl curled up in a ball, holding onto her broken ankle. Meagan looked up into her cold eyes, she shuddered as she walked closer.

"Well, looks like this will be the last time we see each other," She smirked "Pity, I was beginning to like these little sessions." She flicked her wand and cords flew out the tip of her wand, and began to wrap themselves around Meagan's body. She made sure to put extra pressure on her broken ankle. With another flick of her wand, Meagan was up right and being led out of the room. 

She was led out of her room, but before she could see were she was going, she was blind folded and lost all sense of direction. Soon she felt rain drops on her face, and the blind fold was removed. She was outside in a grave yard, she was pushed hard against something and more cords flew out around her.

"Let go of me!" She heard someone scream, it was Victoria. "Where are you taking me, let go!" She screamed louder.

"Victoria!" Meagan screamed to her best friend, "Victoria, where are you?" Meagan felt a palm connect with the side of her face as Bellatrix slapped her hard.

"No talking," She said gagging her. 

She tried her hardest to break free from the bonds holding her, but soon exhausted herself, tears slid from her eyes as she looked out into the empty space around her. She was being used as bait, and the bait was set. Now Voldemort only had to wait for the prey.

"Let's go!" Harry yelled as his friends scrambled out of the Order Headquarters.

"Harry you heard McGonagall," Hermione pleaded throwing her cloak around her shoulders "We shouldn't be doing this, we can't do this!" 

"I don't care!" Harry snapped "It's been two days, I want my girlfriend back. They knew what I said, they should've decided faster. Draco!"

"Here Potter," Malfoy said quietly moving next to Harry.

"You aren't lying to us about where we're going right?" Harry asked quickly eyeing Draco.

"Harry," Hermione gasped "How can you accuse him on lying? Victoria's in danger too!"

"I know I know!" Harry snapped. "Let's go,"

With one final glance behind them at the  
disappearing Order Headquarters, they Apparated, and soon appeared in a dark forest, miles away from Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry looked around quickly taking his wand out from his cloak pocket. Deciding the place was safe he turned to his friends.

"Just beyond this point is, where they are being held," Draco  
said pointing toward the horizon. "Now I'm warning you, Death Eaters will be spread all over, guarding each of the girls. The Dark Lord will surely pop up too, so Harry watch yourself. This is what he is waiting for; you're at your weakest moment."

"Draco's right," Ron said "He wanted to prove to you once and for all that your emotions control you, now remember that!"

"Yes," Harry snapped at them. "Let's go,"

"Wormtail, are the potions ready?" Voldemort snapped as he gazed out the window watching the girls struggle against their bonds.

"Yes Master," Wormtail said bowing into the room as he held up to goblets.

"Good, bring them outside and make sure they ara taken immediately," Voldemort said turning slowly away from the window, his wand tightly held in his hand "And once they drink the potions make sure Bellatrix knows what to do."

"Yes Master," He said bowing out of the room.

As quickly as his little legs could carry him, Wormtail ran outside to Bellatrix who was waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"What took you so long?" She snapped at him, "Are the potions ready?"

"Yes," Wormtail said quickly as she picked up one of the glasses and sniffed it.

"Draught of Living Death," She smirked as she placed the glass back down on the tray. "Go quickly give them to the girls so I can do what needs to be done!"

Wormtail quickly walked away from her and first headed toward Victoria who was still struggling against her bonds. Half the potion was knocked from the glass before he was able to force it down her throat. Slowly he walked to Meagan making sure not to spill a thing, she was the one who really needed to seem like she was dead. Bellatrix stood behind her, holding her mouth open and Wormtail poured the entire goblet into her mouth.

"There," Bellatrix smiled coldly, "Time for Potter to die." She took her wand and pointed it at the sky. 

"Morsmordre!" A screamed echoed through out the empty woods.

"Harry!" Hermione said grasping onto his shoulder. 

"NO!" Harry screamed as he began to run.

"Harry don't! This is part of the trap!" Draco said quickly running after Harry.

"Hermione," Ron said grabbing her arm before she could run after them "Don't!"

"But they'll be killed!" Hermione said tears running down her cheeks.

"This is their battle," Ron said quietly.

"They're going to die Ron, we have to do something," She pleaded tugging against his grip.

"The Order will sort it all out!" Ron said quickly. "They're coming."

"Harry come back here," Draco said running after Harry as he pushed branches out of his face. "Don't go out there Harry."

"Why?" Harry snapped as he quickly turned around to face Draco holding his wand in the dueling position. "My girl friend is being held captive by Voldemort--" Draco shivered "I'm going to save her or die trying."

"Or just die," Draco snapped. "Harry, don't you under stand, this is part of the trick. He knew you would come running when The Dark Mark appeared in the sky. He wouldn't kill Meagan and Victoria! He needs them!"

"Draco," Harry said through gritted teeth, as he looked up at the Dark Mark illuminated against the cloudy sky "I don't care, I have to save her."

"Harry look," Draco said dragging him toward the end of the woods "Death Eaters are hiding all over the place if either one of us goes out there we're as good as dead!"

"I don't care!" Harry said pushing Draco off of him, running out of the forest loud CRACKS sounded around him "What the?"

"Harry you didn't think we'd let you do this on your own?" Lupin smiled at him as he ran past Harry.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Draco asked slowly walking out from the woods watching Order members ambush the hidden Death Eaters.

"We weren't allowed to tell Harry," Ron said quietly walking up behind him. "You didn't really think the Order would allow you to sacrifice yourself to You-Know-Who?"

"NO!" Voldemort growled as he watched the scene unfolding before him, Members of the Order Of the Phoenix ambushing his Death Eaters. "WORMTAIL!" He screamed.

"Yes master," He whimpered as he walked into the room.  
"This wasn't supposed to happen!" He said calmly.

"Yes Master," Wormtail whimpered cowering. 

"We won't give up Wormtail," He said staring back out the window "Potter will be ours."

"Yes Master," 

"Wormtail," Voldemort said a trace of a smile on his lips "It is time, they have won this part, but there is still time left in this war. We will get him again."

"Harry go find Meagan," Hermione screamed over the shouts and spells being screamed. She ducked behind a large tree at the tree shook when the curse hit it. "Go find her, she's near the house!"

"What about you?" He screamed back to her "I can't leave you!" 

"I'll be fine, Ron's also covering me go!" Hermione screamed "STUPEFY! Harry go!"

With one more look at Hermione covering behind the tree, Harry quickly ran toward the house, dodging spells and curses that were sent his way. Ducking behind a big oak tree he caught his breath. He was mere feet from the house and he still couldn't see Meagan. Thankfully Draco had secured Victoria and had quickly taken her back to Order Headquarters were Mrs. Weasley was waiting with an Order Healer.

"Meagan!" Harry screamed out as he slowly walked toward the house. Moving quickly and looking around him to make sure no Death Eater would sneak up toward him. But it was eerily quiet and still and it worried him.

"STUPEFY!" Someone screamed out, as he rolled behind a tree, peaking around he saw Bellatrix Lestrange smiling evilly at him. "Harry, come out, come out where ever you are! If you show your face, I'll show you, your pretty little girlfriend before you die!"

"Meagan," Harry said quietly looking around, if Bellatrix was around Harry knew she had to be close. Quickly he stood up looked down the lines of trees on the side of the house. His heart leapt when he saw her tied to the last tree slumped over. "NO!" Harry screamed out as he ran toward her.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed out, as she came out from the forest "STUPEFY!" She screamed and the spell hit Bellatrix Lestrange directly in the chest.

"Meagan," Harry said as he stood in front of her. He lifted her head up brushing back her curly brown hair "Meagan please no!" He cried as he cut her from the bonds. She fell limp into his arms. He cradled her rocking her back and forth. "Please no, you aren't dead you can't be!"

"Harry," Hermione said kindly as she and Ron slowly walked up to their best friend "Harry please, she's dead." Hermione said quietly controlling her tears.

"NO, NO she's not dead," Harry said quickly. "She can't be!"  
"Harry," Ron said quietly "You tired your hardest, you can't  
save everyone."

"I needed to save her." Harry said tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at her. "I loved her, when this war was over I was going to marry her, we were going to be together forever. She can't be dead."

"Please Harry," Hermione said placing a kind hand on his shoulder "You have to let her go."

"No," Harry said shaking his head as he placed her down lightly on the ground "How can you say that I'll never let her go! I refuse to believe she's dead!" Harry screamed.

A groan sounded from the ground causing the trio  
to jump with fright. Harry's eyes widened as Meagan moved her arm, as her head moved. Slowly she blinked her eyes opened as he looked up into the shocked faces of her friends.

"My head," She said trying to sit up.

"Meagan," Harry said slowly moving closer to her "You're alive!" He hugged her tightly as she smiled into his shirt. "I thought you were dead!" He said smiling tearfully at her.

"I should've been," She said moving her stiff body "What happened?" She asked quietly.

"The Order came to rescue you," Hermione said smiling through her tears.

"Victoria, what about her is she safe?" Meagan asked quickly.

"She's fine," Ron said smiling down at her "Draco found her  
and got her out of here as quickly as he could."

"Meagan your ankle," Hermione said as she bent down looking at the purple ankle. "What happened?"

"I tired to run away," She said wincing "It's been broken for two days,"

"Well luckily it can be healed in two seconds," Harry smiled down at her. "I can't believe I almost lost you." He said quietly.

"You could never lose me Harry," She said rubbing the tears away from his cheeks "I'm not that easily taken care of. I've learned from the best." She said smiling up at him.

"Glad to know I taught you something," He said as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you more than anything, if I had really lost you, I wouldn't know what to do with my life."  
"I love you too Harry," She said smiling at him.

"Hate to break up this," Ron said quickly looking around "But we really should get her back to Head Quarters, Mum has a Healer ready for them."

"You ready to go home?" Harry said picking her up in his arms.

"Ready as ever,"

"Oh Dear!" Mrs. Weasley said as Harry carried Meagan into number 12 Grimmauld Place, she was resting her head on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his neck, looking like she was about to pass out.

"Mrs. Weasley quick, she's exhausted, and she's got a severe broken ankle," Harry said quickly.

"Take her up to her room Harry, the Healer is waiting for her," Mrs. Weasley said pointing Harry up the stairs. 

"Quickly place her down on the bed," The healer said quickly. "I need you out now!" She said pushing Harry out of the room before he could object.

For over an hour he sat waiting outside of Meagan's room. He didn't know what would be taking so long. Sighing he rested his head against the wall.

"Hey," Draco said walking down the hallway. "How is she?" He asked quietly looking at the shut door.

"She'll be okay, hopefully," Harry said quietly "Her ankle is broken and swollen, she hasn't eaten anything in three days, and she's just exhausted. How about Victoria?"

"Broken cheek bone, and some cuts and bruises to her arms, but she's doing fine, she's up now. I just came from her room so I could get her some food." Draco said smiling for the first time in two days.

"Their strong girls," Harry said smiling back at him.

"They are, stronger than we give them credit for," Draco said nodding "Well I better go get Victoria her food, tell Meagan that I'm glad she's okay." Draco said walking down the hall.

"Mr. Potter," The Healer said opening the door to Meagan's room, "She's all right for now, I healed her leg, and gave her a potion to have a dreamless sleep, and she can go back to Hogwarts in a week."

"Thank you," Harry said as the Healer walked down the hall way. 

"Meagan," Harry said quietly as he entered the room. "How are you?"

"Oh fabulous," She groaned as she struggled to sit up "I feel like I got dropped from a Hippogriff."

"But you're okay?" Harry asked kindly as he sat down on the bed taking her hand.

"I'm better now that I'm with you." She smiled at him "I really thought I'd never see you again Harry." 

"I never thought I would see you again either," Harry said brushing her hair from her face "I'm glad you're okay. Now we can get on with our lives."

"But the war is still going on, and You-Know-Who didn't get what he wanted," Meagan said shivering.

"What did he want?" Harry asked quickly.

"You," She said quietly "He won't rest till you're dead Harry,  
and that makes me scared. I can't lose you!"

"You won't," He said smiling at her before he brought her into a tight hug. "You want to know the reason why I don't give up  
on this war right now?" He asked her kindly.

"Why?"

"Because of you," He smiled kissing her forehead "I want this war to be over, so the wizarding world will be safe for our children."

"Children?" She asked smiling.

"Well, in the future," Harry said blushing "Can't help but think  
ahead."

"How about you just think about winning this war Mr. Potter," She said kissing his hand "Then we can worry about our future."

Harry smiled at her kindly before kissing her lightly on the lips. All he wanted now was this war to be over, so he wouldn't have to go through the scare of loving her once again.


End file.
